Marking your territory
by madisonrox101
Summary: Beck enjoys Robbie's hands.
1. Chapter 1

The bed they're laying on smells like honey and latex condoms which is a strange smell to Beck but he doesnt mind all that much. Robbie's lips are all over his chest and his fingers are wrapped around his waist and Beck feels like a girl, which he shouldnt. Its the best feeling he's had in a while and he's enjoying it while it lasts. Robbies lips are ghosting over his own and kissing his jaw and neckline. Its suddeny becoming harder to breathe for Beck.****

"Gosh you're beautiful Beck" Robbie murmurs and Beck blushes because saying 'Gosh' and 'Oh my' are the dirtiest words Robbie will let come out of his lips when they do this, which is odd to Beck but he remembers that Robbie in general is odd. Robbie detaches his lips from Becks chest and starts undoing Beck's pants. He's got a look in his eyes that is a mixture of hunger and lust and Beck takes it all in. Beck is bitting down on a corner on his lower lip while watching everything thats happening. Robbie stradeling his waist, slidding his pants off his waist along with his boxers and takes his member into his hands. Reciving a sharp breath from Beck. ****

He lays back on the bed as he feels Robbies small sucks on his hip bones and stroking him ever so softly. "Dear god" Beck murmers under his breath and hears Robbie saying things like "Gosh Beck, to think this is all for me. You're hard and moaning because of me" and "Beck you look so marvelous from here. I should give you hand jobs more often" its not your standard dirty talk but he's Robbie's first boyfriend so he gives him a break and will teach him some moves later on. ****

Minutes later Beck comes all over Robbies hand, which he licks clean and almost makes Beck hard all over again. Beck gasps as Robbie comes back to meet him in a rather hot way, licking up Beck's chest and sucking on his collar bones. Sure to leave marks, its understandable that Robbie wants something to be his. He wants everyone to see that Beck is his, not Jade's, not Tori's. That he is the one that makes Beck's heart speed up and the one that allows Beck to do unspeakable things to his body. He gets predatory and its perfectly fine with Beck. ****

"That was hot" Beck says trying to slow down his heartrate. Beck puts his tired arms around Robbie's clothed waist. This wasnt about Robbie this time, it was all about Beck and trying to make him feel good in the only way Robbie knows how. Robbie's lips are red and a tiny bit thicker than before but Beck kisses them and tastes himself on Robbie's tounge. He should ask Robbie if he wants something in return but he doesnt. Beck isnt selfish when it comes to sex and is usually the first to pounce but this time its the other way around and Beck doesnt know how to ask without sounding annoyed or awkward. Which he's the exact oppisite when it comes to Robbie. Title: Marking your territory 


	2. Chapter 2

"So my mom came into my room the other day and saw _them_" Beck confessed. They're walking through the snow with timberland boots covering their feet. The streets are empty around Robbie's house. He lives in a quiet neighborhood with lots of gossiping stay-at-home mothers and fathers mowing lawns in the springtime. Robbie's neighborhood is so opposite to Becks. He lives deep in the city, where all the action is. There's always a car passing by or a two men having conversations outside of a grocery store.

"_Them_?" Robbie asks puzzled but doesn't look at Beck. The wind is slapping in their faces and pushing them in all kinds of directions, so Beck understands why Robbie isn't exactly conversation happy today. Beck smiles, blooding rushing to his cheeks.

"The marks, she saw them and she's worried." Beck says shyly. He hears Robbie muffled laugh beside him. Beck isn't worried about the marks though, he knows why they are there and where they came from so there's no worries from him.

"Oh yeah, the marks I made from yesterday or the week before?" Robbie says nonchalantly while Beck lifts up his head to see where they are in Robbie's neighborhood. They're almost to his home. To warmth, and cable television, and feeling his toes again. It's refreshing to Beck having Robbie be so comfortable with their relationship. In the beginning, Robbie couldn't understand how anything worked or how to make others feel good. Back then, Beck never came first in Robbie's life, now Beck is all Robbie talks about.

"Both. She's worried that Im not having an healthy relationship with you, can you believe that" Beck said in more of a statement than a question.

The sound of the frozen snow beneath their active feet was all that could be heard after that statement. Then was the sound of their feet climbing up Robbie's front steps, then keys, then a door opening. They hadn't talked about it after they had striped themselves of their coats and boots. They greeted Mrs. Shaprio, grabbed some sodas from the fridge, and walked up to Robbie's room. Beck always thought it was weird that Robbie's parents were so comfortable having a gay son. Robbie had never mentioned coming out to Beck or meeting Robbie's parents to Beck so he always assumed that he had told him.

"Have you told your parents- about us yet?" Beck said climbing into Robbie's queen sized bed and watching Robbie turn on his computer from across the room. Robbie looked emotionless today, not joyful and excited like he usually was.

"No." Robbie said simply and turned back to his computer, logging into facebook and scrolling through his News Feed silently. Beck felt strange, he couldn't put his finger on what he was feeling but it sure wasn't love or adoration.

"You're awfully quiet over there" Beck speaks up and hears Robbie's sigh. Robbie stands up from the computer painfully slow and comes over to where Beck is sitting on the bed. Beck swallows the dry lump in his throat and gets himself prepared for any problem Robbie has to dump on him.

"So I heard some rumors today and they really upset me." Robbie says as soon as he sits on the galaxy bed sheets. Whenever Beck brings them up Robbie has the tendency to blush like mad. Beck purses his lips together and readies himself.

"I heard that you're still in love with Jade and that you and she go on secret dates." Robbie says with a sadness that tears Becks heart into pieces.

How could someone say that around Robbie, Beck has made it perfectly clear to the entire school that he loves Robbie. He's actually gathered everyone's attention and proclaimed his love to Robbie in the lunchroom. So who does he have to beat up to make it clear?

"I can promise you that it's not true. Jade is in the past, and we're only friends." Beck says straight and as clear as possible. Robbie still wont look at him, just like he didn't when they were walking to Robbie's house. He's had this notion in his mind the entire day and Beck feels awful. His stomach is turning thinking of his Robbie in pain, trying to discover the truth.

"That's what I thought. It was hard not to listen to those girls talk about you like they knew you." Beck was relieved that Robbie knew the truth. He couldn't have imagined what would have happened if Robbie didn't believe him. All Beck could ever give Robbie was the truth and love and Robbie always gave him the same. Sure Beck has heard his share of rumors about Robbie and Tori but he knows they aren't true, he knows in his gut that they aren't true.

"Good, now come here." Beck says finally and spreads his legs open for Robbie to crawl over and fill the space. Robbie crawled over and immediately attached his lips to Becks. Although they had kissed almost every day it never got old, Robbie's hands were always in a new position and his lips were always a different flavor with the slight taste of strawberry lip balm.

"I think I need some marks for my mother to worry about B." Robbie said over his lips, hot air ghosting over his cheeks. Instead of replying, Beck simply pressed his palm into the crotch of Robbie's blue jeans.


End file.
